


Red Soil in My Eyes

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fights, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Mythology References, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Past Lives, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She was never deterred from a challenge.





	Red Soil in My Eyes

There had been too many painful moments, moments which meant that Medusa's own existence would never be the same again. There had been too many moments where, even by her sisters, she had been used, cursed, and feared for being a monster. There was no turning back from what she had become, and she thought that there would be no one to see her for who she was before, before she became a Servant, before she became Rider.

That proved to be false, as there was someone who understood her in a way she never thought possible. Cu Chulainn was the one, he who was called the Child of Light, from such a long time ago. He too was a Servant, known as Lancer. He was her opponent, but upon confrontation, in the darkening light from sunset, she saw his eyes as fierce as the sunrise before battle, what awoken a deep twist of heat in her very being. Even though she concealed her eyes, she still could see the warrior's edge in him that brooked so foolishness, with a grin that almost made her knees buckle. Her eyes wouldn't meet her enemy meet an untimely fate, that is, until she decided it. He wouldn't meet that fate such just yet; no, she wanted to see his full potential first.

She had never deterred from a challenge.

First it was the many fights they had, skirmish after skirmish, her chains encircling him before he slashed them with his legendary spear, a warrior's might unparalleled to one she had seen in a long while. She leaned forward, her dagger still in her grasp, looking up to meet his gaze, and then her hand found his, a touch that elicited a hitch in his breath. She smiled the coy yet sultry grin that had become a part of her during combat, and she pressed her lips onto his, softly and all-encompassing.

To her surprise he didn't push away or even shove her, but instead, in a brief reprieve from their battle, he returned her kiss. Soon, gently, he pulled away. His eyes wide in shock, in awakened lust, the one named Cu Chulainn only leaned in and kissed her again, this time hard and unrelenting. The one who was known as Medusa only returned his inclinations, not wanting to think of the consequences of such a tryst, such a beckoning of want, from a betrayal of war and logic; she only needed some time of not feeling pain.


End file.
